Rumours
by DobbyFreak97
Summary: Summary: There is a rumour going round that Hermione has a serious crush on one of the Gryffindor guys. And Ron wants to find out which one.


Rumours

Summary: There is a rumour going round that Hermione has a serious crush on one of the Gryffindor guys. And Ron wants to find out which one.

Authors note: All characters mentioned belong to JK Rowling. In this fic Ron, Hermione and Harry are 17 in 7th year (pre-war)

Enjoy. XD

Thoughts in brackets.

It was breakfast Ron's favourite time of day except maybe lunch. He was sat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and he noticed Hermione wasn't there?

When Neville turned to him and whispered

"Have you heard, apparently Hermione has a serious crush on one of us Gryffindor guys. Who do you think he..."

Before he could finish Ron had run out of the great hall and was trying to think of a plan to find out who this was.

* * *

><p>Plan A. ask Ginny<p>

"Ginny! Beautiful sister of mine"

"No Ron!"

"What I didn't say anything"

"You were going to ask me who Hermione fancies right?"

"Phu Phu n...no!"

"So what were you going to say?"

"Um... (Think Ron Think) um I was going to say do you fancy Dean? Cause if you do I will kill him the git!"

"Not that it's any of your business but no I don't fancy Dean"

"Then who do you..."

"Finish that sentence and it will be the last thing you do"

" Ok,ok I'm going I'm going. But if you could tell me who you..."

Ginny threw a pillow at Ron's head and cursed him loudly. Lucky she didn't have her wand or she might have actually cursed him.

* * *

><p>Plan B. Ask Harry to ask Ginny.<p>

" Harry dearest bestest friend of mine"

"No Ron!"

"What? I didn't say anything (Merlin's beard they suss me out so quick)"

"You were going to get me and my "boy who lived charm" to ask Ginny who Hermione fancies cause you blew it with the favourite sibling of mine lark."

"No!... It was Beautiful sister of mine actually."Harry laughed

(Beautiful is true enough)Harry thought.

"But still no. Why does it matter so much who Hermione fancies?"

"No reason I just...(can't tell him yet) want to keep her safe. What if he's a creep"

"Yeah right it's not because you like her or anything!"

"How did you..."

"Figure it out? I'm not thick Ron"

"How long have you..."

"Known? Since first year. I saw the way you look at her"

"Does she..."

"Know? No. For the brightest witch of her age she sure can be dumb sometimes"

Ron stared at Harry hopefully and mumbled "Does she..."

"There's only one way to find out"

"Use polijuice potion! Thanks Harry you're a genius" Ron said rushing out of the room

"No wait I meant ask her!" Harry yelled but Ron was long gone. Probably breaking into Snape's potion cupboard for their secret stash.

Ron pondered who to change into...

"Who does she trust? Lavender hmmm not enough, Padma? No their no longer friends" and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Hannah Abbott!" (They are really close and haven't seen each other in sometime and when girls meet up they chat about what they've missed. Yes Hannah)

He knew that Ginny and Hermione were going to the Leaky Caldron on Saturday so he would find Hannah and tell her his plan.

* * *

><p>Plan C do something crazy.#<p>

"Hannah!"

"Ron you startled me. What are you doing here?"

" I need a favour"

"What is it Ron"

"I need some of your hair"

"Excuse me!"

"I know it sounds mad but I need some of your hair for a potion and I also need you not to go to the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday"

"Ok. But why?" Hannah said pulling out a few blond strands of hair and giving it to Ron.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you until I'm done. Don't worry I'm not going to clone you or anything" they both laughed

"Ok, nice to see you again Ron. Good luck on your secret mission."

"Nice to see you too and remember please don't go to the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday, otherwise my plan will fail."

"And all shall be lost. Right?"

"Right. Bye Hannah and thank you"

It was Saturday morning and Ron waited in the common room for Hermione and Ginny to come down.

Ginny came down shortly followed by Hermione and she looked, stunning.

"We are going down to breakfast now are you coming?" Ginny said smiling

"Ron, miss breakfast it will be snow in August before that happens" Hermione said laughing and linking arms with a confused Ginny.

"Um I've... got to go to hogsmead this morning to buy... new robes, yeah new robes"

"Ron missing breakfast what month is it? a month of Sunday's?" Hermione said laughing, Ginny stared at her, thinking I'll never understand these muggle sayings!

"Ok Ron I will save you a muffin and some pumpkin juice for when you come back."

"Thanks Gin see you later" Ron said rushing of to Madam Malkin's

* * *

><p>Plan C part 1 - The dress.<p>

Um this is awkward...

"I would like to buy a...a...a dress please" Ron said to the shop assistant blushing.

"What you buy is your business sir" the assistant said.

"It's not for me!"

"I'm sure it's not sir..."

"No really it's for my girlfriend she saw this purple dress in the window and fell in love with it so I thought I would buy it for her"

"What size is your girlfriend sir?"

"(bugger I forgot to ask Hannah) um... 12 I think."

"Very well sir if it doesn't fit get her to bring it back and I will shrink or enlarge it for free. May I have your name sir?"

( Hmmmm I don't want a dress on my tab) "Neville Longbottom"

"Very well Mr Longbottom, your Gran normally buys your clothes doesn't she?"

Ron snorts. (Poor Neville)

"Yes" Ron said trying to hold back his laughter.

"And your girlfriend's name?"

"Hannah, Hannah Abbott"

"You're a lucky man sir"

The man picks out the short lilac garment in size 12 and as he is passing it to Ron who should walk in but Neville freaking Longbottom.

Ron ran up to him "Nev old pal if you buy anything you must use Seamus's tab. He said it was to pay you back from that bet on quidich" Ron panicked (please let there be a bet, please)

"Oh ok tell Seamus no problem."

Ron sighed with relief, picked up the bag and ran down the next ally into the ladies toilets. He mixed the polijuice potion and Hannah's hairs and swallowed it as slipped on the dress.

It was too big. (Damn it!)Ron slipped on the borrowed pair of Ginny's heels and wobbled back to Madam Malkin's

(By now it's about lunch time)

"Excuse me. My boyfriend Neville sent me, this dress is a little too big for me" Ron said sounding surprisingly like Hannah

"Hannah is it? Hannah Abbott"

"Yeah that's me. Can we please make this quick I have a party in ten minutes at the Leaky Cauldron"

"Of course,reducio." Said the shop assistant and the dress fit perfectly

"Thank you sir" Ron said walking out and across the street to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>Plan C part 2 - Find out<p>

Ron/Hannah walks over to the table where Ginny and Hermione were sitting.

" Hannah! Hi how have you been?" Ginny said hugging her.

After a while the conversation turned to...

"Hannah you'll have to excuse Hermione she is still in crush mode"

"Crush mode? Over who? Let me guess Seamus Finnegan? No? Dean Thomas, it's not Harry Potter is it?" Ron said as he started to worry

"It's... It's...its Ron, Ron Weasley "Hermione started to blush

"She's been in love with him since first year"

Ron couldn't control himself any more he jumped forward and kissed Hermione strongly on the lips for one second she kissed him back then she pulled away, eyes closed as she yelled

"Oh my god Hannah what..."

Then she opened her eyes to see a grinning Ron and she kissed him again as he said

"I love you too Hermione."

After a while to snuggle up to him until she noticed something

"Ron why are you wearing a dress?"

"It's a long story. Sorry this wasn't the way I wanted to look when I told you"

"No I like it" Hermione whispered, laughing and magicing him into his red t-shirt and comfy jeans. He stared to kiss her neck lightly.

"Get a room" Ginny said laughing heartily

"With pleasure" Ron said as he and Hermione disapparated.

* * *

><p>1 year later..(after the war)<p>

* * *

><p>Plan D spend your life with the woman you love.<p>

Ron Hermione and Harry were sitting in the Leaky Caldron. Ron cut his girlfriend a slice of cake and she ate it obligingly.

When she was done Ron look worried.

"Was it good? You didn't feel anything kinda ring-y in there"

"Oh Ron you didn't?" Hermione said angrily

"Hermione I did"

Hermione angrily grabbed a bread stick and on the end was a small gold shiny engagement ring Hermione gasped

"Of course I didn't... even I'm not that thick!"

Ron coughed before saying

"Hermione Jean Granger will you be my wife?" then Ron mumbled "Please say yes"

"Of course Ron yes, yes one thousand times yes"

They start to kiss passionately

"Get a room" said Harry

"With pleasure" said Hermione giggling as they disapparited

The End XD


End file.
